Mine
by supercommpromises
Summary: El visits Mike at his college over the summer and he realizes just how jealous he can get after an interaction at a local pool. (Shameless smut, jealousy)


Mike shut the door to his dorm room behind him and locked it. Taking a deep breath he turned and faced his girlfriend, who looked concerned and confused.

El had come to visit him for a week that summer after he scored an internship in the city that would keep him from going home until mid-July. He was able to keep his room a the University of Indianapolis even though his roommate had gone home for the summer, which was convenient more than anything, especially since it was co-ed dorm. Which meant no one questioned why he had a girl staying in his room.

"Mike… what's wrong?" she asked, her pretty face puckered into a worried expression.

 _Why does she have to be so damn cute?_ He wondered moodily. It was the reason his stomach was tight with anxiety, his hands almost shaking from the anger that pulsed in his mind.

They'd gone to one of the small, local waterparks so she could lay out and he could get some sun for the first time in months. The place had been busy, full of families with kids and plenty of home-for-the-summer college students their age enjoying their summer off. If he'd known it would be so busy, that there would be so many douchebags, he wouldn't have let them go.

He'd left to grab them something to drink, leaving El alone on her chair as she basked in the sun in her adorable pink swimsuit. She had actually brought him with her when she'd gone shopping for it and he'd helped her pick it out, the pink and white plaid bikini contrasting to the popular neon options most girls were sporting, making her stand out. And she looked _good_ , her long, thin legs and smooth stomach tanned from her time out in the sun back home. He'd spent most of the time at the pool just watching her and getting playfully splashed when she noticed.

When he'd come back holding two ice-cold Pepsi's, she'd been laying on her stomach as some random, buff dude spread sunscreen on her back. Mike recognized him as Eric, his partner in A&P from his first year of college. The dude was a total meathead who only thought with his dick and Mike had immediately bristled, speeding up and feeling like he was about to punch someone.

El turned her head and saw Mike coming back, brightening, but at the look on his face she dimmed, not recognizing the emotion that was troubling him. Eric's hand slipped dangerously low on her back and she frowned and turned around to tell him to stop but before she could Mike was next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he spat at Eric who put his hands up, the epitome of innocence.

"I noticed El here," he smiled charmingly, "was struggling to get sunscreen on her back and I offered to help. Wouldn't want her to burn her pretty skin," he chuckled.

"Well you can stop because her _boyfriend_ is here to help her now," Mike said through clenched teeth.

Eric looked surprised and stared between the two, wondering how this insanely hot chick was dating the nerd in front of him. He stood up and shrugged.

"Sure, whatever man…" he walked off but glanced once more at El's bikini-clad body with hungry eyes and Mike nearly chucked the can of Pepsi at the back his head. He could almost see red, temples pounding with anger.

"Mike?" He turned to El, who looked anxious and offered an explanation. "I'm sorry, I was trying to put on more sunscreen and I couldn't reach and he just _offered_ and I didn't want to be rude by saying no…" They were both twenty now, but she struggled with social norms, what was rude and what wasn't. "I didn't like it anyways… he was too… touchy."

She crossed her arms over her chest but Mike still couldn't say anything as he stared down at her. He was too mad.

"Let's… let's just go now, okay?"

They'd driven back in silence, neither sure how to talk about what had happened. It wasn't the first time she'd been hit on in public, but it was the first time the other guy had gotten so close and it made Mike's stomach twist.

Now she was standing in front of him, still wearing the cute floral sundress over her swimsuit, hair frizzy from the pool water, looking desperately unsure. She didn't know how to fix what she'd done and she waited for Mike to make the first move, wanting him to say or do _something_ so she could try and make it right.

"Goddamnit, El," he muttered. Then he lunged for her.

He closed the space between them, pulling her to him tightly and kissing her so fiercely she gasped in surprise, but melted in his embrace. If this was what would make him feel better she was more than happy to comply. It had been months since they'd been intimate anyways and she had been hoping this would happen sooner than later.

She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down closer as his hands went further down her back. He pressed her to him tightly and then grabbed a handful of her ass and _ground_ their hips together harshly. She felt his erection rub up against her heated core and moaned into his mouth. It was all the encouragement he needed.

Within seconds he had her on her back on the bed, her hands pinned next to her face as he ravaged her throat and collarbones, leaving tiny bruises. He was rougher than usual, most of the time he treated her like she could break, but something was driving him this time and she realized she _liked_ it.

"M-Mike," she gasped as he continued to trail kisses up her neck to her ear, "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have even talked to him."

Mike pulled back and looked at her. "I don't care if you talk to other guys, El, but I knew that guy and all he wanted…" his dark eyes were stormy, "he just wanted to _touch_ you and you let him and he's probably going to jerk off while thinking about it and I _hate_ it."

He had her firmly pinned with his hands on her wrists, his hips between her legs, and she struggled a bit against him, wanting to wrap her arms around his neck and assure him, apologize again. He didn't let her move, instead leaning down to suck on her neck, hard enough to leave a mark and she couldn't keep herself from whimpering. It was like he was trying mark her, to claim her entirely.

"You're _mine_ , dammit."

His voice was a breath but El finally realized the emotion she'd seen earlier, the one that was spurring him on now, that made him angry enough and insecure enough to override his caring and gentle ways.

Jealousy.

She didn't know where he was going with that statement, since she wholeheartedly agreed that she was his, but more than anything she didn't want him to stop. The roughness, the biting, the way he looked like he could devour her whole… she felt herself get wet and realized she liked it. Reaching up with her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, trying to pull him closer and get more friction, wanting him inside her more than anything. He leaned down and kissed her lips again, more tenderly, almost like an apology and she grabbed his lip between hers, bit down, and pulled, quirking an eyebrow deviously. She let it go.

"Are you sure?" she challenged, watching as the hurricane filled his eyes again.

"Mine, El," he tucked his head next to hers and growled into her ear, "You're all mine. Every inch."

He let her hands go so he could reach down and rip her dress over her head, leaving her in her bikini underneath. She reached for his t-shirt and he tugged it off before reaching down and tugging at the string of her top with his teeth, pulling it loose and eagerly snatching it off of her. Her hands trailed down the front of his body, towards his swim trunks where the thing she wanted most was waiting, but he grabbed her hands before she could get there and pinned her again, this time with just one of his hands, above her head. She looked up at him, eyes thick with lust and he ground his hips into hers, the thin fabric of their swimsuits allowing her to feel almost everything.

"M-Mike," she moaned, her tone begging so she didn't have to.

She spread her legs further apart, wanting him to get closer and he rubbed into her, letting out a grunt as she gasped, wrapping her thighs around his hips. He was teasing her and she knew it, almost giving her what she really wanted. He continued to grind against her until she was panting, straining against his grip that kept her wrists pinned above her head. In reality she could overpower him if she really wanted, a simple flick of her mind would send him across the room, but she'd never felt such a desire to be powerless before.

"Mike, please," now she was actually begging. "Please, I… I want you."

He grinned down at her devilishly, eyes lidded, and sped up the pace of his hips, rubbing even harder and making her breath catch in her throat. God, he loved it when she looked at him with those big, brown eyes, full of wanting. Wanting _him_. He wanted to hear it.

"Say it, El."

"S-Say what?"

"Tell me whose you are."

She whimpered pathetically, squeezing her legs together as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her nipple, nibbling at it and making her arch her back against him. She was so turned on she was soaking now, cursing the bikini bottoms that were still on her body.

"I-I'm yours, Mike," she breathed, looking up at him, brow furrowed, eyes vulnerable.

"Good. Mine," he voice was a low growl. "What do you want me to do?"

The question surprised her. So far he'd taken control and she'd loved every second, so why was he switching now? She shook her head pulling at her pinned wrists, unsure of what to say or how to say it and just picking something simple, desperate for him to touch her, to be as close as humanly possible.

"Just… take me, please!" Her chest was heaving and he watched. "Please, Mike, please. I'm all yours, just _do_ it!"

It was the switch and he reached down with his free hand and _ripped_ her swim bottoms off of her, exposing her to him and making her tremble. He pulled at his own trunks next, and they landed on the floor. His hand trailed down her stomach, behind her back, down to her butt and then around front, finally, _finally_ reaching the spot and she stifled a squeal as he rubbed his finger between her folds. He looked down, a bit stunned at how utterly _soaked_ she was, but then grinned wolfishly.

"Hmm, you really like this, huh?"

She flushed pink. "Sh-shut up and fuck me."

He ignored her demand, sliding a finger into her instead, then two, curling them up and watching as she strained against his hands again, gasping. Her chest heaved as her bows drew together and she spread her legs further, trying to encourage him. She was whimpering again and he loved the sound, bending his head down to press a surprisingly gentle kiss to her lips and she sighed. Suddenly her legs came up around his waist and pulled him down to her. She was so wet he almost slipped inside accidentally and he pulled back.

"Woah, hang on…" he let her go and opened the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a small, crinkly packet and quickly tearing it open, rolling the condom on. "You're eager."

She hated the commentary, wanting him to get rough again, wanting him to make her forget everything that wasn't him and his smell and his body on hers.

"If you keep talking I'm going to leave and find someone else to finish this for me," she bluffed, crossing her arms across her chest and pulling her knees together. She couldn't imagine wanting to do this with anyone else, but she wanted to provoke him again.

"Someone else," he said flatly.

"That guy… Eric? Gave me his phone number too," she sassed back.

It was a total lie, though he had offered and she turned him down, but somehow putting a face on the anonymous stranger did the trick and Mike was on top of her again, flipping her onto her stomach and pressing his full weight down on her back. She squirmed, firmly pinned down into the mattress, feeling his hot breath on her neck as he started to press kisses across her shoulders. His hands went down and then his weight disappeared as he pulled her hips to meet his. She shivered as he ran his hand across her lower back and then squeaked in surprise as he smacked her butt _hard_.

"M-Mike!" she shrieked.

"Too much?"

His voice was low in her ear but she shook her head.

"No I… don't stop, _please_ ," she pleaded.

He answered with another smack on the other side and she whimpered, pressing herself back against him, feeling his erect member rub against the back of her thigh. He flipped her over again, roughly, and then grabbed her legs, notching her knees over his shoulders and reaching down to adjust himself so his tip was pressing against her. This was new but she didn't have time to ponder as he grabbed her hands and pinned them next to her head again, looking down into her eyes. He was _almost_ in and she squirmed, trying to move her hips and get him there, but he didn't budge an inch.

"El, look at me," he said and she whimpered again, ignoring him, growing more desperate by the second. " _Look at me, El_ ," he commanded again and this time she did, her lighter brown eyes meeting his ebony ones as he stared down at her. "Whose are you?"

"Y-Yours," she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Yours!" She couldn't take it. "I'm yours, Mike, please. Just _fuck_ me!"

He did as he was told and rammed in all at once, making her cry out and squeeze her thighs around his hips tightly. She was panting at how good he felt, filling her up and making her feel whole again. His breath hitched as he hilted all the way into her, she always felt so fucking amazing, and he almost sighed in relief. She was gaping at him, arching her back against him and he wondered at the sight, appreciating how eager and willing she was for him. Fuck, he loved her so much it made him crazy.

"You're mine, El," the growl was back, "don't forget that. Mine."

He started moving his hips, slowly pulling out and just as slowly pushing back in, almost teasing but mostly just enjoying the euphoric feeling as she clamped down around his dick. Speeding up a bit, he watched her face as she whimpered and panted, straining against his hands and looking so goddamn beautiful. Her skin was flushed light pink and still warm from the sun. She was intoxicating and he couldn't resist going faster, pounding into her harder and making her moan.

"Mike, yes," she said, throwing her head back.

After so many years of her being quiet, hearing her say his name and beg and was such a power trip and it was his favorite thing whenever they had sex. Just thought of her saying someone else's name, of moaning for some other guy sent a surge through him and he began to pound his hips into hers, the slapping sound filling the room. She was his, his girlfriend, his soulmate, his best friend. No one could be closer and he pressed a kiss to her forehead without slowing his pace. Her chest was starting to heave faster, her breasts bouncing as he rutted into her, like a desperate animal, chasing his release.

"M-More."

Her wish was his command and he pressed closer, almost bending her in half with her knees over his shoulders, trying to find the angle, trying to find the spot that made her—

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Mike, fuck!"

He started slamming into her as she keened and cried, begging him with her noises instead of her words. They were so close and he grew sloppy, his fingers intertwining with her pinned hands sweetly as he grunted, focused on her face and the expression she was making, eyes staring up into his. Her feet skidded against the mattress as her brows furrowed and then her mouth opened in a silent cry as she squeezed around him so tightly he couldn't hold on any longer. Light exploded in her vision as her eyes rolled back and she shuddered, every muscle tensing as she came harder than ever before.

He let himself go, grunting as he came in her and then fell shakily onto her shivering body. It was quiet except for their panting, their sweaty bodies tangled together, and then Mike finally let her hands go and collapsed onto his back next to her. He reached down and got rid of the condom as she came back from wherever she went after she orgasmed and rolled over onto her stomach, crawling half onto him and curling up.

"Wow," was all she managed to say and he felt a smirk quirking his mouth.

"That good?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't too… um, rough?"

" _No_." She snuggled into him further. "You should do that again."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

He couldn't help but be surprised. It had been uncharacteristic for him, but honestly he'd been pretty turned on by her submissiveness and begging. His arm came down and pulled her closer, tucking her into his side as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well… okay. Just don't let any more guys rub sunscreen on you again, okay?"

"I won't. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder with a smirk, looking like a happy, sweaty mess. _His_ happy sweaty mess. She cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I'm yours, remember?"

"Yeah…"

He pulled her closer and kissed her, enjoying the feeling of being so close in every way.

"Mine."

 _Author's Note:_

 _I'm not sure why I wrote this but it kind of just came to me. If you want to see more stuff like this please review._


End file.
